


Robin vs. the Boss

by RobinStories



Series: The Boss Series [1]
Category: Batman (1966), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinStories/pseuds/RobinStories
Summary: A criminal put away by the Dynamic Duo, known only as the Boss, seeks his revenge upon them...





	1. Chapter 1

A figure walked slowly down a back alley in downtown Gotham City. It was dark, steam was rising slowly from manhole covers, and in the distance there was the sound of a police siren. But it was moving off so the figure wasn’t perturbed by it. He also wasn’t in trouble for anything...yet. 

He had just been released from prison the day before. He spent a year in Gotham Central Prison thanks to the Dynamic Duo. Well, if he was honest, it wasn’t the Dynamic Duo, it was the Boy Wonder. 

The Boss, as he was known around town, ran a smuggling operation that had been in existence for almost 20 years. He was so careful about people finding out about his identity that his actual name was never really known. Even his closest associates only called him “Boss”. He always dressed the same: black suit, dark red shirt, black tie, sunglasses. His hair was short, not quite buzzed but very short. He still had a full head of hair despite nearing 50 years old and there was not a touch of gray in it. Honestly, if you had to guess, you probably would have put him in his mid-late 30′s. He was well built, with strong hands and firm grip. He was about 6′2 and 200 pounds, but it was all muscle. 

Because of how careful he was, any time the dynamic dunderheads began poking around about 5 years ago, he was never anywhere near it. They had taken down many associates and operations, but they never connected the dots. Batman was supposed to be this great detective but he never read between the lines. The boy, however...

Batman’s sidekick began joining him on operations when he was only 13. The older he got, the more the two heroes were breaking up operations of the Boss. Last year, though, the Boy Wonder had made a breakthrough. He connected two operations that they stopped in successive nights and that began the end of the whole thing the Boss had worked 20 years to cultivate. One by one, associates fell. A few times they were able to hold off the duo long enough for some to escape, but the heroes were good and with Robin being 17, he was a match for more goons than before when he was younger. The kid wasn’t very big, but he was big enough. 

The Boss missed when it was just Batman. That was easy. That made sense. The kid was a wild card. The Boss couldn’t predict his movements or his instincts. 

One night, as it seemed the world was closing in on his operation as a whole, the front door of the Boss’ main hideout was kicked down by the caped crusaders. That was the first time the Boss had really clapped eyes on either of them in person. Batman was tall, hulking, filling out the gray spandex. His muscles tensed under it and were clearly visible. Powerful legs and a noticeable bulge. The boy, by comparison, was smaller than the Boss had imagined. Standing about 5′7 or 5′8, hands on his hips, he didn’t make an imposing figure. His costume didn’t leave much to the imagination either. His pixie boots transitioned into tanned and smooth bare legs which led to green briefs. The Boss couldn’t really make out a bulge but there was something there no doubt. His legs and arms were not very big but they were toned. The kid was no doubt a swimmer or maybe a gymnast or perhaps a soccer player? His face was baby smooth with a cheeky grin. His brown hair parted neatly, blue eyes flashing under his black banded mask. The Boss had to admit the kid was beautiful, but there was no time for staring. 

The Duo worked fast to fight the goons in the hideout. The Boss watched how they fought and it was clear Batman used power that Robin didn’t have. Robin dodged and used momentum and agility. When grabbed at one point, the sidekick struggled feebly until Batman was able to break the hold. The Boss slipped out the back as the duo was distracted, knowing Batman would finish the goons before looking further for others in the building. 

As the Boss opened the back door and headed down the alley to his secret garage, his ankles were wrapped up and he fell forward, hitting the wet ground. He managed to turn around to see the Boy Wonder, standing behind him with his feet spread and hands triumphantly on his hips.

“Sorry, buddy, but you’re under arrest!”he said, voice cracking slightly. The Boss was unprepared for how fast Robin pounced and placed cuffs on his hands.

“Good work, Robin,” Batman said coming up behind him. “It looks like we have the ringleader.”

With lots of money comes a great attorney and that’s what the Boss got. He got one year since most couldn’t be tied to him. While inside, he plotted. While inside he waited patiently. He was home free but didn’t think Robin would notice him leaving. He didn’t think Robin would figure it out. 

Well, now that he’s out, it’s time to surprise the Boy Wonder. The Boss had kept up with the news and even the public celebration of Robin’s 18th birthday. It was tomorrow and the Boss was going to give Robin the birthday present he deserved for what he’d done to the Boss and his operation. 

His plan was perfect. He’d been thinking about it for an entire year, getting everything ready in his head, studying his quarry, reading everything he could about their exploits so that he’d be the one in control. It’s how he handled his business before and it worked until these losers got in the way. The fact that Robin’s birthday corresponded to his release was fate telling him he would succeed. 

The first thing he needed to do was get their attention. That wouldn’t be too hard as he knew they kept tabs on recently released criminals. He figured he was being tracked at some level right now as he walked down the alley where his capture had happened. Good. Come for me, he thought. The most important thing was that they responded like he anticipated. Otherwise, it’d be another round in jail most likely. 

As he neared the end of the alley he entered the secret garage that he never made it to and they had never found. He powered up the place and everything in there hummed to life. The next thing he did was to lower, only slightly, the dampening signal around the place so that the Duo would pick it up on their Batcomputer scanner. That should alert them to his presence back at his old haunt. That would intensify their surveillance but they wouldn’t pounce unless he committed a crime. 

The next morning, the Boss watched the television in his old garage hideout as the mayor wished the Boy Wonder a happy 18th birthday. The Boss slowly chewed some bacon as he stared at the fresh-faced boy hero standing next to his hulking mentor. The kid really hadn’t grown at all since last year. Perfect.

After the ceremony the Boss set to work. He began flooding his network with inquiries about shipments and emailing accounts he knew were dead but perhaps would make it look like he hoped they weren’t. He was at it all day to make sure the activity seemed like more than one person. He looked at the clock and it was a little after 9pm. Night had fallen and he prepared himself. 

In the Batcave, Robin sat at the Batcomputer and stared at the monitor.

“Batman, this activity is startling. Do you think the Boss could have set up his network again this fast?” Robin asked a pacing Batman.

“We can’t underestimate him. We couldn’t make all the charges stick last time, but this might just be the breakthrough we needed. He was so ready to get back to crime that he slipped up. However, we must be careful. You were the one who caught him and he’s apparently very vindictive. You should probably stay behind,” Batman said.

“Oh no, it’s my birthday, I’ve tangled with tougher crooks before, and you need the backup!” Robin protested. 

Batman looked long at his youthful ward. 

“You’re right. Let’s use the mobile command post. You can man that and if I need backup, you’ll be ready,” Batman said.

“Fair enough,” Robin replied as the two rushed to the Batmobile. 

The Dynamic Duo arrived nearby but well away from the hideout. Robin hopped out of the Batmobile with a black suitcase. On it was the Bat Logo. He entered the building across the alley from the hideout and ascended the deserted staircase. In a small room overlooking the alley, Robin opened the suitcase. He pulled out headphones and set up a small computer. 

“Robin to Batman, test,” he said into the microphone.

“I read you, Robin,” Batman replied, moving stealthily towards the entrance to the garage. “I’m going to turn it off in case he has an electronics detector in play.”

“Roger, over and out,” Robin said. He kept the headphones on and watched as Batman crept down the alley. Batman pulled out a scanner and found the entrance to the garage. He pressed the secret panel and disappeared inside the door which closed automatically behind him. Robin watched on the computer as a blinking dot indicated Batman’s position inside. The homing device would change if Batman was in trouble or needed Robin. 

Batman looked around the dark room. It was quiet but he was on his guard. His dark blue cape swished silently behind him and his blue boots treaded quietly. His hands were balled into light fists just in case he needed them. 

All of a sudden, the lights went up and Batman heard a cry behind him. He saw the Boss, in his trademark black suit, coming at him with a bat. Batman easily dodged the swing and returned a fist of his own. He connected squarely with the Boss’ jaw and saw the eyes roll into the back of his head. The Boss slumped to the ground and Batman clicked his homing device. Robin saw the dot blink green indicating that everything was ok but there was no update other than that. Obediently, Robin continued to watch the screen with his headphones on. 

Batman reached down and lifted up the Boss’ unconscious body. Batman’s hulking frame bulged slightly at the effort, not realizing how built the Boss really was. He pulled out a pair of Batcuffs and cuffed the Boss’ hands behind his back and sat him up against a wall with his legs sticking straight out. It wasn’t long until he groaned and began to come around.

“Ah, Batman, so good to see you again,” the Boss said, groaning a bit.

“It didn’t take long for you to get back in the crime business, did it?” Batman said, standing over the sitting man. 

“Well, you can’t blame a guy for doing what he knows best,” Boss said. 

“Care to share what you’re up to with all of that messaging traffic? Or would you rather tell the authorities?” Batman asked, arms folded in front of his muscled chest.

“Might as well save it for them,” Boss said, shrugging his shoulders.

“Very well, let’s go,” Batman said reaching down and hauling the Boss to his feet.

“Batman, before we go to the station, I was going to take my medicine when you barged in. You really can’t blame me for not doing that when I saw you coming. I really need to take it. The tube with the pills is in the front pocket of my suit jacket,” the Boss said, indicating with his head the front pocket. Batman noticed a tube poking out.

“Health is the primary concern of us all,” Batman said, pulling the tube out. “Allow me,” he said, unscrewing the top. As he did so, a gas sprayed into Batman’s cowled face. He didn’t even have time to react as he groaned lowly and collapsed to the ground in a heap of his own. The Boss smiled at the Caped Crusader lying at his feet. 

He slid a lock pick out from his cuff and quickly picked the lock of the Batcuffs. He put one cuff on Batman’s left wrist and then fished another set out of Batman’s utility belt and attached one cuff to his right wrist. Then he hauled Batman’s figure to the wall and hoisted him up, attaching the other end of each cuff to steel bars on the wall. Not even Batman could break those bars or his own cuffs. As Batman hung off the wall by the cuffs, the Boss attached his own leather cuffs to Batman’s ankles, securing them to the wall as well. Batman was now spread-eagled against the wall, head hanging into his chest. The Boss rummaged through his belt until he found what he wanted and then sprayed Batman with his own Bat-wake.

Batman’s eyes slowly opened and he struggled against his bonds but to no avail.

“You fiend, you lying fiend!” Batman growled.

“Yes, Batman, I am. That’s why I am the Boss. Now, I’ve been away because of you for a year but really it’s not you, it’s Robin that I’m after and I believe you knew that. Where is your trusty sidekick? Enjoying his birthday?”

Batman stared angrily at him and refused to answer.

“Is he manning your mobile command center nearby? I’m sure when I ‘passed out’ from your ‘great punch’, you flashed green letting him know you were fine?”

Batman couldn’t help but stare at the Boss as he clearly played Batman.

“Now, I could search nearby for the Boy Wonder but that would be time-consuming and perhaps alert him to my presence. I’d rather surprise the young man. Where is he?” the Boss asked.

“I’m not telling you a thing,” Batman growled back.

“I didn’t think so. That’s why I also took this from your little belt there,” the Boss said, holding up a can of Bat Truth Spray. Batman’s eyes went wide as he knew what it could do. Without another word, the Boss landed a massive punch to Batman’s stomach, knocking the air out of the unsuspecting hero. While he struggled to breathe, the Boss then sprayed his face with the Spray. Batman was helpless to not breathe it in. The Boss watched his cowled eyes glaze over as he breathing slowly steadied. 

“Now, Batman, are you ready to cooperate?” he asked. Batman nodded slowly. “Good. Where is Robin?”

“He’s across the alley on the third floor of the building. The room overlooks the alley.”

“Is there a way to sneak up on him?”

“Yes. His headphones are noise-canceling and he wouldn’t hear someone approaching from behind if they’re quiet enough.”

“Perfect. Thank you,” the Boss said, spraying Batman with a large dose of Batsleep that should knock him out for hours. Batman’s head sank into his chest as the Boss turned and walked away. He contemplated pushing the self-destruct but he what good would his revenge be if Batman couldn’t enjoy it. 

The Boss walked out of the secret entrance that Robin wouldn’t see from his vantage point. He knew the neighborhood so well that he was quickly in the next building and up to the third floor, his black shoes treading silently. He crept down the hallway and saw the adjacent door with a faint glow within. He turned the corner and saw the Boy Wonder’s famous golden cape. He was seated on a stool, hunched over the table. He was watching his screen with a green blinking light. His headphones were on and he green gloves were typing away at something. The Boss pushed the door open slightly and slipped in, pulling a small dart from his pocket. Without a sound, the Boss approached the unaware hero and quickly jammed the dart into the boy’s neck. Robin yelped and pressed a green-gloved hand to the dart but it was too fast-acting. He fell backwards off the stool and into the arms of the Boss. With his arms under Robin’s armpits, he hauled the hero off the stool, his green pixie boots dragging on the floor. He took off the headphones and easily hoisted Robin over his shoulder, the golden cape falling down over his head and hanging. The Boss patted Robin’s firm ass a few times and walked out of the building, the boy’s head bobbing as the Boss walked. 

Outside was one of the Boss’ cars. He tossed Robin in the backseat and drove off into the night. It wasn’t long until he arrived at one of his many safe houses that had never been found. He parked the car and pulled Robin out of the back seat. The boy was still out cold. He carried the helpless hero into the house. 

Walking upstairs, he tossed Robin onto the big bed. He slid off the boy’s boots and gloves, admiring the smoothness of the skin underneath. Then he took off the belt, cape, and vest, leaving him in just his briefs, shirt, and mask. The rest of the costume was simply strewn about on the floor. He then bound the hero’s ankles together with strong rope and his hands behind him with the same strong rope. There was a hook in the ceiling. The Boss grabbed Robin’s bound ankles and pulled him off the bed. His masked head banged into the carpet but the Boss didn’t care. Robin groaned as the Boss lifted his ankles and attached them to the hook in the ceiling, hanging Robin upside down. Robin’s head was suspended about 2 feet off the ground and he swung gently. The blood began to rush to his head and his tight green shirt slid partially down towards his chest, revealing his smooth stomach.

The Boss pulled up a chair and sat down, watching the helpless strung up hero until he began to stir. 

“Welcome, Robin,” he said quietly.

“Wh...what...where am I?” Robin asked, eyes blinking slowly. 

“In one of my safe houses,” the Boss responded, just as quietly.

Robin began to struggle, causing his bound body to swing on the hook more.

“I wouldn’t do that. You’re just going to aggravate your situation,” the Boss said calmly. 

“What do you want with me?” Robin asked, still swinging.

“You put me away for a year. You caught me in the alley and took away my livelihood. It’s time for my revenge,” he said, still calmly. “Happy Birthday.”

The last line was delivered in such a cold way that Robin shivered. “Look, I’m sorry, but that’s my job. I’m a superhero!” Robin said.

“No, you’re a meddling little boy who has no business in this game, and I’m going to teach you that,” the Boss said. “You’re in my world now.”

The Boss stood up and approached the hero as Robin gulped. The Boss leaned down slightly and began throwing massive punches into Robin’s exposed midsection. Immediately the air was knocked out of him but he still managed to scream loudly in pain as the Boss relentlessly expressed his anger and frustration. Robin did his best to flex his flat stomach but the Boss was too strong. The Boss walked around to the other side of Robin and with his large hands smacked Robin’s ass hard, the noise echoing in the bed room and Robin’s screams with it. He walked around again and delivered a massive punch to Robin’s helpless package. Robin’s voice cracked as he screamed. The Boss then grabbed Robin’s soft cock and balls in one hand and squeezed. Robin screamed and screamed for mercy but the Boss just squeezed harder. As he was squeezing, he knelt down and got close to Robin’s upside-down face.

“I don’t like to lose, and you made me lose. I’m going to make you wish you’d never come after me. Welcome to the life of a ‘hero’,” he said, giving a last squeeze on Robin’s cock and balls. 

“P...please...I’m sorry....” Robin sputtered.

“Begging and apologizing? Some hero you are,” the Boss said. He pulled out a ball gag and attached it to Robin, muffling the young hero. He reached up and lifted Robin off the hook and let go, letting the bound hero fall hard to the floor. 

The Boss straddled Robin, sitting right on Robin’s small bulge. He reached down and grabbed his shirt with both hands and pulled the shirt apart easily. He looked down as Robin squirmed underneath him. With a few more pulls the shirt was completely shredded and discarded. He ran his large hands up and down Robin’s smooth torso, tweaking the nipples and grabbing at the smooth skin and lean muscles underneath. Robin whimpered helplessly as the Boss pawed at him.

“Still a boy I see,” the Boss said, twisting Robin’s nipples and the surrounding skin hard and pulling it up, causing Robin to scream through his gag. He ran his hands up around Robin’s collarbone and over his smooth shoulders, playing with the small patches of hair under Robin’s arms barely visible. He then moved his hands back up to Robin’s neck and placed them around the boy’s throat. He began to squeeze gently, gradually adding pressure. Robin’s masked eyes were wide as he began to have trouble breathing. “I can end it for you right now, hero,” the Boss said as Robin’s eyes began to roll back. “But I won’t. That’s no fun.”

He released Robin’s throat before Robin could pass out. Robin coughed through the gag as the Boss got up off of him. The Boss then picked him up and tossed him on the bed. He quickly ripped off Robin’s briefs, exposing his soft cut cock and balls. The Boss smiled at Robin’s relatively small package. 

“Still a boy I see.”

Robin’s masked face went red as the Boss began slapping Robin’s exposed body, causing red marks to appear all over. He grabbed Robin’s balls and squeezed again, pulling them and twisting them, enjoying Robin’s screams. 

“Tell me, Robin: are you a virgin?” the Boss asked, pulling back and standing at the edge of the bed, looking at the bound naked hero on the bed.

Robin didn’t answer but his masked eyes looked away slightly.

“I figured as much. Good. Your birthday present will include the loss of that.” 

Robin visibly gulped. 

The Boss smiled at Robin’s naked bound body, noticing a slight tremor in the hero and some fear in his masked eyes. He got onto the bed and lay on top of Robin, feeling his body with his big hands and Robin groaned and whimpered, clearly put off by the whole situation. The Boss ran his hands through Robin’s hair, fisting it a bit and pulling, causing more discomfort for the Boy Wonder. He licked Robin’s cheek and nibbled his ear, planting rough kisses and licking around his neck and collarbone area. Slowly but surely he moved down Robin’s smooth, lean body. He nibbled each nipple into a little peak, flicking them then with this tongue. Robin continued to groan and whimper, looking away from the Boss and closing his eyes. The Boss traced circles with his tongue around Robin’s smooth navel before running his tongue straight down into the small forest of pubic hair. 

Robin’s cock remained soft in embarrassment but that didn’t stop the Boss from taking the limp member into his mouth easily. He rolled the cut head around with his tongue, enjoying the taste of Robin’s purity. The limp cock slid out of his mouth and he took both of Robin’s balls next. He gave them the same treatment with his tongue before letting each one flop out. He roughly flipped Robin over, exposing his smooth virgin ass. Robin’s hands tried to cover it but he easily pushed them up into the small of his back. 

The Boss leaned in and took in the scent of Robin’s backside before darting his tongue out and rimming the virgin Boy Wonder. Robin began to tense a bit before the Boss slowly inserted his tongue into the tight hole, tasting the hero greedily. He wasn’t in there long before leaning back and resting on his haunches, still on the bed. He flipped Robin back over and noticed that Robin was semi-erect.

“Beginning to enjoy this, hero?” the Boss asked with a smirk. Robin whimpered again, face deep red, teenage body betraying his humiliation. 

The Boss leaned down and took Robin’s semi-hard cock into his mouth again, teasing it to get harder. He felt it obey his ministrations and soon Robin reached his full length of just under 6 inches. The Boss pulled off with a soft pop and watched it bob. With his massive hands he then began slapping Robin’s erection from the side as hard as he could. Robin’s cock violently went from side to side, slapping the smooth area where his legs met his torso. Robin cried out in pain through the gag, tears running down his young face. The Boss continued because Robin’s erection would not go down. 

“I’m going to keep this up as long your cock seems to enjoy it, hero,” the Boss said, slapping ferociously. Robin’s cries through the gag were unheeded as for 5 minutes the Boss slapped without resting. Eventually, Robin’s cock began to soften and only then did the Boss relent. 

The Boss reached down and slightly loosed the knots on Robin’s ankle bonds. This allowed him a small bit of movement so he’d be able to barely walk. The Boss then grabbed Robin’s now soft cock and balls all at once and pulled, dragging Robin off of the bed by his cock and balls. Robin screamed in pain as his body was moved by its most sensitive area. 

Robin slid off the bed and his bare feet landed on the carpet. He managed to stand as the Boss, still holding his whole package, led him out of the room by it. Robin shuffled along as best he could, his cock and balls stretched out in front of him causing him immense pain. He whimpered the whole time as he was led down a hall into another room. 

In the center of the room was a large Everlast punching bag. It was larger than the average bag which Robin was familiar with for some of his training. The Boss led him over to it by his cock and turned him around so his back was to the bag. The Boss then untied Robin’s hands and despite a brief struggle from Robin, easily managed to tie them together again behind the bag. The size of the bag was the perfect shape to accommodate Robin’s arms, pinning him tight to the bag. The Boss then untied the ankle bonds and lifted Robin up. His bound arms slid up to the top of the bag and the Boss grabbed one of Robin’s ankles and pulled it behind the bag. He grabbed the other and secured them back together. Robin’s gymnast background unfortunately made him flexible enough to do this. He was bound tight enough to where he didn’t slide down the bag, but was now essentially part of it. His soft cock hung precariously exposed in front of him as his body was now even more helpless than before. Robin’s ankles and wrists were then attached to each other and then to the chain of the bag, rendering and struggle useless. Robin was completely immobile. 

The Boss donned a pair of boxing gloves.

“I used to box in my youth, hero. I was quite good. It was one of the things that allowed me to rise to the top. No one wanted to fight me. We never had a proper fight. Perhaps we will someday. But to prep for that, I’ll need a little practice on my trusty bag here,” the Boss said, squaring up with Robin like a prize fighter.

The punches were fast and hard. Robin steeled himself as best as he could but his young abs were no match for the PSI delivered by the Boss. The Boss avoided Robin’s face, not wanting to damage the youthful complexion. Robin’s torso, on the other hand, was a different story. His chest, his solar plexus, his obliques, were all pummeled into dust. Robin could barely breathe.

Then came the first punch to Robin’s balls. The scream was so high pitch that it was the first time Robin saw the Boss really smile, but he didn’t like the look of it. Robin was sure his testicles were crushed but the Boss knew what he was doing. Robin’s soft shaft and balls became like a speed bag for the Boss before he returned to Robin’s torso. It seemed like he never tired and after what seemed like an eternity, the Boss landed one uppercut to Robin with the intention of knocking him out, which it mercifully did. Robin’s torso was covered with red marks, some even already bruising. The boy looked as battered as he felt as he drifted into darkness. 

When Robin awoke he was back in the bed room. His arms were tied out wide to the headboard and his ankles were raised over his head and spread wide, also tied to the headboard. His virgin hole was fully exposed and slightly stretched from the position. The gag was still in place as was his mask. He looked down and saw the Boss standing at the foot of the bed. There was a small machine that he lifted onto the bed. Attached to the machine was a 9 inch black dildo with “The Boss” written in white letters. Robin’s muffled protests were ignored as the Boss lined up the non-lubed dildo with Robin’s virgin hole.

Without a word, he turned it on and the machine slowly pushed the dildo inside the protesting hero. Robin screamed as he was penetrated, the thick dildo splitting him and pushing in as far as it could before pulling out completely and repeating the process. He had positioned it so Robin was breached every time. The Boss left the room, leaving the lights on as Robin’s muffled screams drifted out of the room. The Boss sat in the living room listening to the hum of the machine accompanied by muffled screams as he sipped some scotch. He turned on the television and saw no news about him or the Duo so he figured Batman was still knocked out. 

After about an hour of watching the news, the screams stopped. The Boss heard the hum of the machine and so he got up and walked back into the room. Robin’s eyes were closed but he was clearly awake. The screams had been replaced by soft moans escaping from the gag. Robin’s cock was at full mast and leaking precum. Robin’s hole was stretched wide now every time the dildo retracted before entering him again. The Boss turned up the speed and pushed it in slightly so it stayed inside the hero and fucked him faster. Robin’s cock began to shake. 

The Boss watched in triumph as the pure Boy Wonder blew his load onto his smooth stomach, enticed to do so by being fucked. As Robin blew his load, the Boss reached down and began to furiously jerk his cock. Robin screamed as his orgasm was ruined by the over-sensitivity of his young cock and the pleasure soon turned to pain. When the Boss was satisfied Robin’s pleasure was not worth it, he turned up the dildo to high and left again to the screams of Robin as the speed overwhelmed him. 

Another hour passed and the screams never stopped. When the Boss entered again, the bruises on Robin’s torso had fully formed from the punching bag and his cock was soft. The hero’s voice was hoarse from screaming. The Boss turned off the dildo and removed it. He leaned over Robin’s masked face and slapped it a few times, forcing Robin to open his red eyes.

“I’m not going anywhere. I’m on to your tricks and how you and the Bat think. Leave me alone or this will happen again. And the next time, I’ll actually mean it,” the Boss said. Robin gulped and tears ran down his young face. The Boss landed a punch across the hero’s face that knocked him out cold. He untied him and wrote what he said to Robin on a little note which he tied around Robin’s neck. He bundled the uniform together and loaded the naked boy and costume back into his car and returned to the garage. He walked in, carrying Robin and his uniform to find Batman still against the wall, head hanging low. He threw Robin at Batman’s feet with his costume, sprayed Batman with Bat-Wake, and was gone before Batman could even regain consciousness.

The Boss’ operation grew again, more deadly than before, but for some reason, the Dynamic Duo never confronted any facet of it, much to the confusion of the police.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman discovers Robin at his feet and as the Duo try to move on from that experience, the Boss has other plans for them...

“ROBIN!” Batman screamed as he came to, held to the wall with the bars the Boss had secured. “ROBIN!” his voice continued, already hoarse as his hulking body shook in the restraints, desperately trying to reach his unconscious sidekick laying naked and bruised, covered in his own cum, before him. Batman’s struggle was useless. 

Eventually Robin began to stir. When he awoke, he got a laser cutter out of his belt that was on the floor and cut Batman out of his restraints. They then dressed Robin as he was still very sore and Batman carried him out to the Batmobile. Robin was having trouble walking after the hours of rape from the dildo he had been subjected to.

Robin was out of commission for a few weeks as his wounds recovered. They had decided to avoid the Boss’ operation until they could find a way to take him down. The hard part was to make sure that the Boss didn’t know they were even monitoring him for fear he might strike again. 

After Robin’s recovery, he rejoined his partner on patrol, albeit much more cautiously than ever before. Often Robin would let Batman confront villains alone if he could and was extra careful in fights, making sure not to get surrounded by thugs. There were a few times where the criminals escaped and eventually they had to have a sit down.

“Robin, I know you’re scared, but you told me you wanted to continue to fight crime,” Batman said as they pulled into the Batcave after the Riddler had escaped their clutches. 

“I know, Batman, it’s just...I can’t forget what happened. I can’t forget how powerless I felt, how helpless. I’d never been captured like that before. I’d never been truly alone before. I thought he was going to kill me,” Robin said, sitting down at his station next to Batman as he did the same. 

“If you need more time, or want to hang up your cape, I’ll understand,” Batman said.

“No, no I’m getting better and more confident,” Robin said, smashing a fist into the other hand. “Things will turn around. What’s our progress on the Boss?” Robin asked.

“Well, Gordon is all over us about this but I can keep him at bay for now. It seems like he’s back to normal and not being too shy about it. I would say he’s baiting us but I doubt he wants to really risk another engagement since we’ll be so prepared. I think he’s just hoping we’ll avoid him out of fear. That’s what he really traffics in,” Batman said, looking at the computer. 

The Duo continued to track the Boss subliminally while tackling other crimes in the city. Robin began to exhibit his old self again and the Duo were once again the feared force they were before the incident with the Boss. Dick even began to train again for swimming, hoping to join the swim team at Gotham U which he’d be attending in the fall.

“Robin, I think I’ve made a breakthrough!” Batman said as Robin slid down the pole into the cave. “It appears that the Boss has begun to consolidate his operation to streamline it. This means everything can be traced back to him!” Batman said excitedly. 

“That means all we need to do is arrest him and we can tie him to all of these crimes the police have been trying to solve for the past 4 months!” Robin said excitedly, throwing a fist in the air. 

“Right! But we have to be careful! If he gets wind we’re on to him, he might go underground, change his operation, or something worse,” Batman said.

Robin nodded in agreement as he sat down at his own computer to see the information Batman was working on.

The next evening, Dick Grayson rode his motorcycle to Gotham U. He had been using their facility to train after hours. Bruce’s connections allowed him to have access at all hours which was beneficial due to his double life. The warm July air felt nice as Dick parked his cycle and walked into the locker room. He placed his bag containing his Robin costume in his locker and changed into his swim gear. He wore a green speedo since that was his favorite color, brief cut, of course, and put a green swim cap over his head and goggles. He snapped the goggles onto his forehead and walked into the pool area. He loved how still the water was.

He stretched as his mostly hairless body was on practical full display in his speedo but he was used to that and plus no one was around. Before he jumped in, he decided to ditch the swim cap so he could increase resistance a bit to help him strengthen. He snapped his goggles over his eyes and dove in, kicking to the surface and beginning his signature freestyle. 

He made the turn swiftly and propelled himself back the other way. He powered down to the end he began at and touched the wall. He raised his head out of the water and noticed a pair of black dress shoes standing at the edge of the pool. Dick slowly took off his goggles and put them on his forehead so he could see properly and then looked up. His eyes grew wide as he saw the massive figure of the Boss standing at the edge of the pool. He was wearing his trademark black suit, red shirt, black tie, and sunglasses. His arms were folded across his chest and even through the suit Dick could see the muscles of this arms. 

Like lightening the Boss reached down and grabbed a fistful of Dick’s wet hair, making Dick immediately regret leaving his cap at the side of the pool. He pulled up as Dick screamed in pain. The echo of the room made it even louder than it already was. Dick used his arms to hoist himself up, realizing he couldn’t break free right now and wanting to lessen the pain of being lifted by his own hair.

The Boss pulled the struggling, speedo-clad figure of Dick Grayson out of the water and threw him across the tile floor. Dick slid, skidded, and then rolled as the force of the throw surprised even him. He hit the wall and groaned. He tried to get up as fast as possible but the Boss was already there. He grabbed Dick by his neck and lifted him up off the ground against the wall, holding him above the Boss’ own head with just one hand. Dick’s hands went to the wrist of the Boss’ hand holding his neck as he struggled to breathe. 

“I told you to leave me alone,” the Boss said, very calmly given the rest of his demeanor. 

“I...don’t...know...what you’re...talking about....or who...you are....” Dick said, struggling to breathe and talk as the Boss kept a firm grip but not too tight allowing Dick to breathe.

“Don’t play dumb with me, Grayson. I know who you are and I know who Bruce is too. Do you think only you could surveil people? I’ve been watching you ever since I dumped your naked body at the Bat’s feet. I knew you’d come after me again and I knew I had to be ready,” the Boss said as Dick’s heart sank into his stomach and his eyes fell. “Leave me alone, drop your surveillance, or the world will know. And if you think capturing me will stop the information from getting out, you’re wrong. And you know I’m a man of resources and I mean what I say. Enjoy the rest of your training.”

The Boss let go and Dick fell to his feet and immediately to his hands and knees, coughing and sputtering. His left hand held him steady while his right massaged his throat, his eyes looking at the tile, made wet by his dripping body. He looked up and the Boss had disappeared. Dick slowly got to his feet and grabbed his cap from the floor and walked slowly to the locker room. When he got there, he saw his Robin costume laid out on the bench and his street clothes in his bag where it had been. He stuffed the costume away in the bag and dressed himself before heading back to the cave.

“You’re back earlier than expected, Batman said as Robin slid down the pole and slowly walked over to his partner. Batman looked up and saw Robin’s face. He had never seen that look before. “What’s wrong, Robin?”

“We’ve got a problem,” Robin said as he sat down next to Batman.

The next morning, the Dynamic Duo ceased all surveillance of the Boss and deleted everything about him and his operation from their computers. They did a complete sweep of the mansion and cave for any kind of bugs or wiretaps but found nothing. The Boss was good and they knew it. Abetting some criminal activity in defense of their identities and the ability to stop all other crimes was worth it in their estimation. They had long conversations about how the Boss could have found out their identities and their only conclusion was old-fashioned reconnaissance. They were extra alert whenever leaving the mansion or cave but never saw anyone or anything suspicious. 

Another two weeks went by and July was coming near an end. Dick would be starting classes at Gotham U soon and the 18 year old hero was getting a little stir crazy at the mansion. He would still live there but it was not wanting to go out alone that was causing the problems. Whenever he thought about leaving, his hand would involuntarily reach for his neck. However, if he never simply faced his fears, he couldn’t fight crime.

On a Thursday night, Robin decided to go out alone. Batman was very much against it but Robin swore to only go after petty crimes like he did when he was 15 and 16 years old. Batman knew Robin wouldn’t break his word and Robin had no intention of doing so. 

He motored down a back alley and saw a suspicious van parked outside with no plates. He parked out of sight and approached. He saw two men coming out of the back door of what turned out to be a jewelry shop. 

“Perfect,” Robin said to himself. He approached and threw a smoke bomb. The two men dropped what they were carrying as they coughed and struggled in the smoke. It wasn’t long until Robin had skillfully tied up both men and subdued them against the van.

“Always renew your license plates, boys,” he said triumphantly, hands on his narrow hips. The two men groaned in pain as Robin began picking up what they had dropped to go put it back in the store. “Petty crime never pays.”

“It ain’t petty,” one said through a groan. “It’s for the Boss.”

Robin froze in his pixie boots and began to sweat.

“Did you say, ‘the Boss’?” Robin asked, turning around, his masked face pale.

“Yeah, the Boss. Heard of him you stupid kid?” the goon said.

“Shit shit shit,” Robin said. “Uh, uh, I’m sorry guys, my mistake. It’s free jewelry day and I forgot!” Robin said, throwing the jewelry at the men’s feet before hastily untying them. “Tell...make sure...please make sure you tell the Boss that this was a misunderstanding...in fact...best not to tell him anything...wouldn’t want him to think that you could be taken down by a stupid kid...right?” Robin said, his gloved hands shaking. The two men looked at each other and then smiled. 

Robin finished untying the goons and took a step back and stood up. “So...no hard feelings, right guys?” he said, voice shaking and face sweating. The two men approached the Boy Wonder.

“If you don’t want us to blab to the Boss that you were sniffing around his operation, you’ll do as we say, kid,” the one said to him.

“Uh...uh...what do you mean, guys? I let you go, we’re cool, right?” Robin said, now very shaken. 

The one walked behind Robin and put his beefy hands on the boy’s caped shoulders. He put his head next to Robin’s ear and whispered, “take off your briefs, kid.”

Robin shuddered as he felt the man’s breath on his neck and ear but knew they had him. The more time they were here with him, the more likely the Boss might wonder where they are. He slid his briefs down slowly, exposing his soft cock to the men and the night air. The two snickered as they looked at it with Robin’s briefs around his knees. 

“Now, jerk that little thing off for us, ‘Boy Wonder’,” they said, mocking Robin’s other title.

Robin’s gloved hand went to his flaccid cock and he began to pull and stroke it, trying to cause it to get hard. Unfortunately, his fear of the situation made that almost impossible. He tried and tried but nothing happened. 

“You gotta be kidding me, you can’t even get that thing hard?” the one said as Robin sweated more. 

“I’m...I’m sorry...I just...I can’t seem to....” Robin said, looking down at his cock.

“Forget it, it ain’t worth our time,” the one said. The one standing in front of Robin launched a kick with his steel-toed boots into Robin’s exposed cock, causing the Boy Wonder to shriek in pain and crumple to the ground. He moaned and groaned as his hands cupped his aching cock. 

The two men laughed at the whimpering hero as they hopped in the van with their jewels. They sped off into the night as Robin slowly got to his feet and pulled up his briefs. His face was crimson in shame as he walked slowly back to the Robin cycle. He decided that he wouldn’t tell Batman about this at all. 

Robin returned to where he had concealed his cycle but instead of getting on it and sat on the ground next to it and leaned up against the wall. He put his masked face into his gloved hands and groaned. He sat like that for upwards of an hour, thinking of their situation and feeling more helpless than ever before. 

His communicator beeped and he knew that was Batman signaling him to come back to the cave. He straddled his cycle and sped off back to the Batcave, contemplating all possibilities of how to take down the Boss. They couldn’t just live in fear of him or criminals. They had to win this once and for all.

The next week was uneventful. Dick returned to his workouts without incident at the pool and the Duo even managed to put away a few petty criminals and the Riddler which made for some nice headlines and confidence the Duo definitely needed. 

One evening in early August, Dick was upstairs in the mansion and Batman was in the Batcave, working away late like he always did. Dick was taking a shower, enjoying the warm water cascading over his nearly hairless frame. He heard a knock on the door.

“One minute, Alfred, I’ll be out in a second,” Dick called from the shower before turning off the water. He stepped out of the shower, water dripping off his perfect lean body, his soft cock bouncing slightly. He grabbed a towel and began to dry off before wrapping it around his waste and opening the door. 

When he opened the door, Alfred stood there with a wide-eyed expression on his face.

“Alfred, are you ok?” Dick asked as he reached out to touch Alfred’s shoulder. When he did, Alfred collapsed to the ground in a heap. There was a dart in the back of his neck. Dick’s eyes grew wide. “ALFRED!” he screamed as he knelt down to check his pulse. It was very weak but definitely there. Then he saw two black dress shoes step close to him. He gulped and began to shake a little. 

“Stand up, Dick,” the Boss said. Dick slowly raised himself to a standing position, hands out to the sides slightly in a surrender position. The Boss’ much taller and thicker frame dwarfed Dick’s. 

“What did you do to Alfred?” Dick asked, gritting his teeth a bit. 

“It’s a strong sedative that will keep him under until I choose to wake him. If I don’t choose to wake him, he dies,” the Boss replied. 

“What are you doing here? What do you want? I let those men of yours get away with the jewels when I realized they worked for you. We dropped the surveillance and have stayed out of your way,” Dick said trying not to make eye contact and feeling very exposed wearing just a towel. 

“Except you haven’t. Every crime you’ve stopped has been one of mine. The Riddler works for me too. You see, Boy Wonder, all crime in this city is mine,” the Boss said calmly and deeply. 

“I...well...we didn’t know...it was an honest mistake,” Dick replied. 

“You and Batman won’t voluntarily hang up your capes no matter what. Now that you know that and since you technically went back against your end of the deal, I’m here to take care of the two of you,” the Boss said. 

He grabbed the back of Dick’s neck with one of his thick hands and applied enough pressure to let Dick know that he could cut off his air, break his neck, or certainly not let him go if he wanted to. The other hand grabbed Dick’s right arm and pulled it behind him and the left as well. The Boss held Dick’s wrists together behind him about as strongly as cuffs would have. He then lifted his knee and pushed the towel off of Dick, leaving him completely naked in the hallway. Dick’s flaccid cock hung there, even smaller than usual because of the shower. The Boss didn’t say anything.

“Walk,” he said, one hand holding Dick’s hands and the other firmly on the back of his neck.

Dick whimpered as he was led away from the unconscious body of Alfred through the empty mansion completely naked. The Boss walked him down the stairs and into the back room where the service elevator led to the Batcave. They were met by two goons and Dick was told to enter the code to descend to the cave. He did so before his hand was again secured behind his back by the Boss. One goon then pulled out a set of handcuffs and secured Dick’s wrists but the Boss kept his grip on the boy’s neck. 

The elevator came to a halt and the four exited. As they rounded the corner, Dick led the way with the Boss directly behind him and the two goons.

“What is going on here?!” Batman yelled standing up from the computer and making two fists.

“Not another move, Batman, or I snap Dick’s neck right here,” the Boss said, applying enough pressure to make Dick cry out a bit.

“What do you want?” Batman asked, slowly lowering his fists.

“To take care of you two meddling heroes. I told Dick here, or Robin, whatever, that all crime in the city is under my aegis now. Since you two won’t take yourselves out of the picture, I’m going to do it myself,” the Boss replied. “Now, Bruce, why don’t you discard that costume of yours so Dickie here isn’t all alone in this chilly cave of yours. Now.”

Batman looked at his helpless sidekick and began formulating a plan. Unfortunately, he had to play along before he could put anything into action. Obediently, he removed his costume including his cowl until Bruce Wayne stood naked in the Batcave. His hulking frame also dwarfed Dick’s as his slightly hairy chest was broad, his legs and arms well-developed, and his soft cock was 6 inches when soft.

The Boss nodded to his goons who approached Bruce and cuffed his hands behind his back as well. The two goons walked Bruce over to one of the support beams of the atomic pile and secured him to hit with his cuffs. The Boss handed Dick off to the two goons and approached Bruce’s bound naked body.

The Boss looked him over with apparent satisfaction, nodding slightly and slightly sticking out his lower lip. Then without warning he landed two massive punches to Bruce’s abdomen. The air was knocked out as even Bruce couldn’t withstand the power of the Boss’ punches. The Boss didn’t let that stop him. He relentlessly began assaulting Bruce as Dick struggled in the grasp of the goons, each holding one of his lean arms. 

“Stop! Stop!” Dick cried as Bruce grunted and groaned under the Boss’ horrible assault of blows. Dick tried to look away but a goon fisted his still slightly wet hair and forced him to watch the onslaught. 

“This is what happens when you’re a hero, Bruce. This is what happens when you try to be a hero and you fail,” the Boss said, not even winded from the ferocious attack he was delivering. A massive uppercut dazed Bruce but didn’t fully knock him out. His muscular torso was red from the beating as the Boss backed off and admired his own work. 

“You see, Dick, even your mentor cannot withstand me,” the Boss said slapping Bruce’s face hard. He grabbed Bruce’s chin and forced him to look into his eyes. “What’s your play, Bruce? Wait for Alfred? The only one who could possibly help? He’s indisposed, isn’t he Dick?” Bruce tried not to let on that was his plan. He immediately began to try to think of another option. 

“Now, Bruce, pick a number, 1 or 2,” the Boss said, staring right at Bruce’s eyes.

“1,” Bruce replied, voice a little weak already.

“Very good. My goons will fuck Robin here one at a time,” the Boss said, turning away.

“NO!” Bruce yelled struggling against the steel pylon in his cuffs. Dick, too, was struggling in the grips of the goons.

“Oh, it’s ok, Bruce, Robin likes to get fucked, don’t you, Robin?” the Boss asked Dick whose face went red. “Didn’t he tell you, Bruce?”

The Boss walked over to the computer and pulled up a video on the monitor from the night Robin was caught by the Boss. It showed Robin moaning as the dildo fucked him fast before eventually cumming all over himself.

“See? Dick likes dick,” the Boss said. 

Dick was struggling in the goons’ grip and the Boss came over and landed one massive punch to his smooth abs causing him to buckle in pain.

“Stop struggling or it just gets even worse,” the Boss said. 

The two goons dragged the boy over to the Batmobile and uncuffed him before securing his hands out wide to the side mirrors. He was face down over the hood with his pert ass sticking out. He struggled but it was in vain as the first goon pulled out his 8 inch cock and got it hard. He lined it up with Dick’s quivering hole before sliding in.

“NO!” Bruce yelled as Dick cried out in pain.

“Not as tight as he once was, no doubt,” the Boss said as he watched his goon begin to thrust into the helpless Boy Wonder. Dick’s cries echoed in the cave as Bruce’s pleas for mercy went unheeded. The first goon lasted 10 minutes before cumming inside Dick, laying on top of him and holding his cock in as he did so. The second immediately shoved his own 9 inch cock in without warning and the screams continued from both helpless heroes. 

As the second goon neared completion, the Boss glanced over at Bruce who had stopped screaming since it was of no use. His massive cock was at half-mast and the Boss was pretty sure Bruce didn’t realize it. 

The second goon pulled out and spilled all over Robin’s lower back, smearing his cum over the smooth hero. 

“My my, it appears Bruce enjoys watching you be submissive, Dick,” the Boss said. Dick managed to look over and see Bruce’s massive cock almost at full mast.

“I’m sorry, Dick, it’s not intentional,” Bruce said, face beet red.

“I’m sure it’s not,” the Boss said with a smirk. Dick was untied and flipped over then re-secured. He was now on his back on the hood of the Batmobile, his feet hanging over the front and his almost 6 inch cock at full mast as well.

“You two apparently have some things to talk about,” the Boss said as both heroes were sporting their hard-ons. “Bruce, would you like to take care of that? I have a willing hole right here if you’d like,” the Boss said.

“I would never,” Bruce growled as his cock began to go down. Dick’s remained hard.

“You might before the night is over,” the Boss said, slapping Dick’s hard cock a few times causing the teenager to scream out. He nodded at one of the goons who produced a small device from his pocket. The Boss took it and secured it around Dick’s neck like a collar.

“This, you two, is a very clever device. Well, it’s a bomb. It has a 5 minute timer as you can see,” the Boss said, pressing a button starting a countdown. “When it reaches zero, it will explode and Dick/Robin here will die. The only way to stop it is by Bruce cumming inside Dick here. Otherwise, bye bye birdie,” the Boss said. “Uncuff the Bat.”

The goons undid Bruce’s bonds and he stared at the Boss.

“You can’t be serious!” Bruce said.

“Clock’s ticking Bruce,” he replied pointing to a watch he wasn’t even wearing.

Bruce looked at Dick’s panicked face and back at the Boss.

“You know I don’t bluff, Bruce,” the Boss said. 

Bruce rushed over to the Batmobile and stood in front of his naked sidekick.

“I’m...I’m sorry, Dick,” Bruce said. He lifted his partner’s ankles exposing his smooth hole and pressed his massive 10 inch cock into him. He didn’t want to admit how good it felt as he began to thrust, trying not to look at Dick’s tear-streaked face. He pumped faster and faster, Dick’s cock trembling and leaking slightly as the three villains watched silently. 

The timer ticked down under 1 minute as Bruce got closer. With 20 seconds to go, he exploded into Dick with a load groan and Dick spilled his own load onto his hairless torso. The timer stopped at 00:19 and the collar clicked and fell off of Dick’s neck. 

The two panted heavily as Bruce slowly pulled out of his partner. 

“It’s ok to admit you enjoyed that, Bruce,” the Boss said into Bruce’s ear before knocking him in the back of the head and watching him crumple to the ground unconscious. Dick was unstrapped from the Batmobile and held in front of the Boss by both goons. His body was weak and he could barely stand. The Boss towered over the trembling and weak former hero with an evil smile. Then one of the goons knocked Dick from behind as well and let his naked body collapse on top of Bruce’s. The Dynamic Duo lay in a naked heap in their own cave as the Boss simply grinned.

When the two former crimefighters awoke, they were still in the cave. Each was in a separate cage, just tall enough to accommodate both of them and clearly custom-made. Robin had his mask on and Batman had his cowl but otherwise they were completely naked. Robin’s body had been cleaned off as well. They had ball-gags in their mouths. Robin’s was green with a yellow R and Batman’s was dark blue with the Bat logo on it. Their hands were cuffed with batcuffs behind their backs and the cages were narrow enough to where they could barely move anyway. Each cage was covered with a sheet so they couldn’t see each other and the gags meant they couldn’t communicate either. 

In the cave, the Boss sat in a chair as several goons who had arrived moved things around. There was a camera set up and various numbers were being placed next to items in the Batcave. After a few more minutes, the Boss got up and stood in front of the camera.

“Welcome to this live auction. Tonight we’re auctioning off items acquired from the Dynamic Duo’s famous Batcave which is where we’re broadcasting from. The first lot for sale is the Batcomputer,” the Boss said.

Inside their cages, Batman and Robin struggled silently and helplessly. They listened as various things were sold to unknown bidders. The Batcomputer, the Robin Cycle, the Batmobile, various gadgets and sprays, chairs, reconnaissance devices, and more.

“Now, we come to the finale. Lot number 38 is Robin, the Boy Wonder,” the Boss said rather undramatically. The curtain fell from the cage and Robin’s naked body was displayed to the world. “Robin is currently 18 years old, enjoys swimming, and being fucked by large men and dildos,” the Boss said non-chalantly as Robin’s face went red. “Included with your purchase is one complete uniform, a set of Batcuffs, this cage, and of course, this boy.” 

Robin screamed into his gag as the numbers went sky-high. The winning bid was $20 million. Robin had no idea who it was and wasn’t able to find out because he was injected with something in the back of his neck and passed out, slumping slightly in the tight cage.

“Finally, we have Batman,” the Boss said as the naked crusader was exposed as well. “He enjoys being punched, watching his sidekick be fucked and fucking his sidekick as well. Your purchase includes the same as was with Robin.”

The final bid was $25 million as Batman was similarly injected and passed out. The auction ended and the Boss turned off the camera.

“Box them up and have them shipped with our next shipment,” the Boss said. 

“What about the cave?” one goon asked as the items that were sold were hauled outside including the Dynamic Duo.

“Destroy it and the mansion. I don’t need it,” the Boss said, following the items out. 

The news reported the violent explosion at and underneath Wayne Manor and the death of the butler. Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson were nowhere to be found and presumed dead. 

At the docks massive crates were being loaded onto ships. Two of the boxes had holes in them. One had the Bat logo on it and the other a green “R”. The ship carrying the box with the Bat logo was bound for Thailand where a rich oil tycoon was preparing for the best addition to his brothel he’d ever have. The box with the “R” on it was on a ship that was bound for Metropolis. 

In Metropolis, an unmarked truck delivered a box with holes in it to a large house and rang the doorbell. The box was carried inside by the delivery men and they left. Lex Luthor took a crowbar to the box and pried off the top. He smiled when he viewed the unconscious contents. 

“Finally, Superboy will have a companion in my dungeon,” he said, chuckling softly.


End file.
